Un rendez-vous sous la neige
by NoirSoleil
Summary: Kuroko, dehors par un temps enneigé, attend patiemment quelqu'un. Il profitera de son attente pour se remémorer les évènements de ces dernières années, depuis sa période au collège Teiko jusqu'à ces deux ans passés au lycée Seirin... Toujours en revenant à cette personne, qu'il continue d'attendre... OS romance, suivi de quelques chapitres "bonus" plutôt orientés humour
1. OS: Un rendez-vous sous la neige

_Coucou tout le monde! Bienvenue sur mon humble fanfiction, dont la seule vraie particularité est... d'être la première que j'écris et que je publie :) Bon, en fait, j'ai déjà l'habitude d'écrire, mais plutôt des histoires originales, donc c'est une grande première pour moi (déjà dit mais bon) d'écrire sur un univers qui existe déjà, avec ses codes et ses personnages... J'espère de tout cœur avoir évité le OOC, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque si c'est le cas, idem si vous avez des choses à reprocher niveau orthographe, grammaire et style X) j'aime les critiques constructives, n'ayez pas peur d'en faire si quelque chose vous chiffonne. Sinon, comme je l'ai déjà dit dans mon résumé, il s'agit d'un OS dans un style romance, assez fluff, qui sera suivi de plusieurs mini chapitres "bonus" dans un style un peu plus humoristique : trop d'idées de scènes marrantes en rapport avec cette histoire me sont venues en tête en écrivant ce OS, les intégrer dans ce chapitre aurait un peu cassé l'ambiance :D_

 _Une dernière remarque : je me suis légèrement inspirée d'une fanfiction que j'ai lue pour la scène de l'anniversaire de Kuroko, par contre impossible de me souvenir son titre... quand je l'aurai retrouvé, j'indiquerai précisément son nom ainsi que l'auteur qui l'a publié, d'autant que c'était un fiction que j'avais trouvé très sympa :)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Un rendez-vous sous la neige**

Froid.

Humide.

Le jeune homme appréciait la sensation de la neige qui fondait sur sa peau, tandis qu'il levait sa tête vers le ciel pour en profiter encore plus. Ses pensées dérivaient doucement, si doucement, de la même façon que ces flocons qui se posaient avec délicatesse sur son visage pâle, soulignant ses traits fins, presque enfantins.

Il se demandait pour quelle raison il avait été "convoqué" dans ce parc de l'autre côté de la ville, alors que la journée était presque finie et que les rares fous qui avaient osé s'aventurer ici par ce temps commençaient à rentrer chez eux après avoir sculpté des bonshommes de neige, s'être précipité à même le sol en agitant les bras et les jambes pour esquisser des formes évoquant des anges dans la matière molle et diaphane qui recouvrait tout, et autres activités de ce genre.

Le garçon ouvrit d'un coup des yeux d'un bleu surréaliste, qu'il avait gardé clos auparavant pour mieux ressentir la chaleur que lui prodiguait cet instant. Oui, il avait chaud malgré le froid ambiant, et curieusement la morsure glacée du vent hivernal qui venait de souffler, remuant au passage ses cheveux cyans, le réchauffait davantage. La pensée de la personne qui l'avait amené à se rendre là n'était sans doute pas étrangère à cet état...

Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit qui l'avait fait revenir sur terre. Une bande de collégiens s'attardait encore à faire une bataille de boules de neige. Leurs éclats de rire avaient ramené le jeune homme à l'époque de Teiko, lorsqu'ils allaient s'acheter des glaces à la sortie des cours, en riant et en se chamaillant, avant les "événements" ayant conduit à leur séparation.

Ses amis. Son équipe.

Puis il y a eu le lycée. L'Inter High que lui et sa nouvelle équipe avaient perdu contre un démon bleu nuit déchaîné, mais qui lui avait permis de renouer avec certains de ses anciens coéquipiers. Et plus important encore: la première Winter Cup. Celle où il avait enfin vaincu le démon bleu, Aomine Daiki, son ancienne "Lumière", le ramenant ainsi à une toute relative humilité et à son amour originel pour le basket. Mais surtout, celle où il l'avait retrouvé, LUI. Akashi Seijûrô. Un autre démon, écarlate, cette fois. L'Empereur, quand lui-même était l'Ombre. Rouge contre cyan. Une antithèse. Ou des couleurs complémentaires.

Il revoyait encore son sourire, lorsque celui qu'il était au collège était revenu. Il se souvenait de la poignée de main finale, chaleureuse, d'ailleurs il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y ajouter sa seconde main, formant un étau maintenu fermement mais avec douceur autour de la main droite du roux. Un autre sourire. Crépitement sur sa nuque. Électricité dans son ventre.

Quelque temps après, il y avait eu son anniversaire, et la réunion sur un terrain de street basket avec ses "amis retrouvés", qui même après le collège avaient gardé le surnom de "Génération des Miracles". Il avait été heureux de tous les revoir, particulièrement Akashi, qui avait parcouru tout ce chemin alors qu'il devait pourtant être, comme à son habitude, très occupé. Le garçon aux yeux rouges avait même réussi à convaincre Murasakibara, le géant violet flegmatique et glucophile, de venir sous prétexte d'un match amical entre Yôsen et Rakuzan. Ils jouèrent plusieurs matchs, le bleuté et le roux tantôt dans la même équipe, tantôt l'un contre l'autre. Échangeant toujours des coups d'œil jumeaux, des sourires entendus, comme s'il y avait eu entre eux une plaisanterie qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître.

Après les matchs, ils s'étaient rendu chez Kagami pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Là-bas... il avait tôt fait de passer inaperçu, comme à chaque fois, bien que cette fête lui soit dédiée, en théorie. À cela s'ajoute que l'arrivée de la Génération des Miracles au grand complet était loin de réduire sa transparence coutumière, éclipsant sa faible présence encore plus qu'habituellement. Malgré cela, Akashi ne l'avait pas oublié, il s'était assis à côté de lui et ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, tout en goûtant les plats présents sur la table. À un moment, alors que tous les autres étaient occupés à autre chose, le roux avait saisi entre son pouce et son index une mignardise à la vanille, qu'il porta à sa bouche pour en manger la moitié.

 **« C'est vraiment délicieux, Tetsuya. Tu devrais goûter toi aussi, il me semble que la vanille est ton parfum préféré. »**

Le bleuté avait alors tendu le bras vers le plateau pour s'emparer du dernier petit gâteau... qui fut attrapé par un Aomine en plein débat "intellectuel" avec un Kagami tout aussi spirituel, ce dernier ponctuant ses phrases d' "élégantes" insultes en anglais pour faire bonne mesure, sous le regard amusé de son frère de cœur, Himuro. Dépité, Tetsuya s'était résigné à dire adieu à cette savoureuse petite merveille lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de crémeux, sucré et vanillé contre ses lèvres. Levant les yeux, il rencontra deux iris cramoisis qui attendaient qu'il réagisse. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant le roux faire glisser délicatement la friandise à demi entamée entre ses lèvres, ses doigts s'attardant sur celles-ci un peu plus que nécessaire. Le visage du garçon aux yeux azur était resté impassible. Le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants retira sa main doucement, naturellement, et la reposa sous la table.

 **« Alors, as-tu trouvé ça bon Tetsuya?** s'enquit Akashi d'un ton mesuré.

 **\- Oui, Akashi-kun. C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai goûté jusqu'à ce jour »** répondit Kuroko, d'une voix égale.

Il passa alors sa propre main sous la table et la déposa sur celle de son ancien capitaine, qui lui offrit un sourire en retour. Ils continuèrent à parler normalement, se souriant encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant et se caressant sous la table, à l'abri des regards.

Et lorsque tout le monde, y compris Akashi, s'était levé pour souhaiter en chœur un joyeux anniversaire à Kuroko, ce dernier avait fait le plus beau sourire qu'il était donné de voir, destiné en partie à tous ses amis qui étaient là pour lui, mais surtout destiné à Akashi, pour lui faire comprendre des sentiments qui ne pouvaient être exprimé par de simples mots, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Suite à cela, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se revoir, pas seulement lors des matchs de street basket avec les autres, mais aussi rien qu'eux deux, se frôlant plus ou moins accidentellement parfois, discutant surtout, leurs conversations pleines de promesses sous-entendues qu'eux seuls saisissaient.

Ils auraient pu continuer longtemps leur léger flirt comme ça, à se tourner autour sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit de plus, et cela n'aurait peut-être pas vraiment été gênant, étant donné leurs personnalités respectives. Cependant, un tournant avait précipité les choses (ce qui n'était pas plus mal non plus selon Kuroko): l'affrontement avec l'équipe américaine Jabberwock. À ce moment, il avait plus ou moins avoué à Akashi ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, pour _eux_ , notamment en le rassurant après que ce dernier ait prévenu son équipe qu'il risquerait de devoir faire appel à _l'autre_ pour vaincre les Américains.

 **« Akashi-kun reste Akashi-kun, n'est-ce pas? »**

Touché. La surprise passée, le regard du roux s'était fait étonnement tendre après ces mots. La phrase en elle-même ne semblait signifier rien d'autre que ce qu'elle voulait dire au sens propre, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient ce qu'elle impliquait vraiment : Kuroko montrait qu'il acceptait tout d'Akashi, y compris _l'autre_ , et malgré le mal que celui-ci leur avait fait par le passé, les sentiments que le garçon éprouvait étaient destinés aux deux personnes qu'était Akashi. Situation un peu tordue peut-être pour certains, mais pas moins vraie pour le jeune addict aux vanilla-milkshakes du Maji Burger.

C'est ce jour-là qu'ils avaient finalement échangé leur premier baiser : le soir, après le départ de tous les autres, Akashi l'avait attendu et ils avaient marché un long moment tous les deux, sans rien dire et avaient finit par arriver dans un parc désert. Puis d'un coup, Akashi s'était arrêté, avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Kuroko et s'était ensuite un peu écarté pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses deux prunelles rouges, confiantes, sondaient leurs jumelles cyans. Il avait alors fermé les yeux et avait à nouveau embrassé son coéquipier, toujours aussi chastement, puis s'était à nouveau reculé légèrement, et avait lentement relevé ses paupières. Un œil doré avait remplacé une des deux orbes bordeaux. Son regard semblait cette fois presque hésitant. Kuroko avait alors passé ses bras autour du cou d'Akashi et avait lui-même approché ses lèvres des siennes, prenant même l'initiative de les taquiner gentiment, les mordillant pour les entrouvrir et en fin de compte introduire sa langue dans la bouche du roux. La sensation était grisante, et ils n'auraient sans doute jamais cessé de jouer passionnément avec la langue de leur partenaire s'ils n'avaient pas manqué de souffle au bout d'un moment. Akashi riait doucement.

 **« Après tout ce temps, tu parviens toujours à me surprendre Tetsuya. Qui aurait cru que tu serais si... entreprenant!**

 **\- C'est de la faute d'Akashi-kun.**

 **\- Vraiment?**

 **\- Akashi-kun ne se doute pas des effets qu'il provoque sur moi.**

 **\- Disons que j'en ai une petite id... »**

Kuroko avait repris possession des lèvres de son compagnon.

 **« ...Insatiable,** dit Akashi après qu'ils aient rompu leur baiser. **Encore une fois, tu surpasses toutes mes attentes.**

 **\- Je retires ce que j'ai dit.**

 **\- Quoi donc?**

 **\- Finalement le petit gâteau du jour de mon anniversaire est loin d'être la meilleure chose que j'ai goûté.**

 **\- Tu m'en diras tant.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais dire une chose pareille un jour, mais les lèvres d'Akashi-kun sont encore plus douces que la vanille.**

 **\- ... Je ne sais même pas ce que je peux répondre à ça...**

 **\- J'ai donc réussi à faire perdre ses moyens à l'Empereur.**

 **\- Insolent, dois-je te** **rappeler** **où est ta place?** demanda-t-il en riant.

 **-** **À** **tes côtés »** répondit simplement le plus petit.

Ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe et étaient étroitement enlacés, la fraîcheur nocturne ne faisant qu'aider leur rapprochement physique. Kuroko avait posé sa tête sur le torse d'Akashi et avait fermé les yeux. Akashi s'amusait avec les cheveux de son cher et tendre, ses mains glissaient de temps à autre sur son cou fin et blanc. Kuroko somnolait légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un souffle contre sa joue. Akashi s'était penché sur son visage et ses lèvres frôlaient presque l'oreille du bleuté.

Un murmure.

 **« Je t'aime, Tetsuya.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi... Seijûrô. »**

Un sourire.

Par la suite, les choses s'étaient faites assez naturellement. Après leur victoire contre Jabberwock, ils ne réprimaient plus leurs gestes tendres devant les autres, qui avaient malgré ça mis un temps fou avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Momoi avait été la première à remarquer que Kuroko s'était mis à appeler Akashi par son prénom, et lorsqu'elle avait interrogé ce dernier à ce sujet, il lui avait répondu que cela faisait déjà des semaines que c'était le cas, et que c'était assez amusant de voir qu'elle venait à peine s'en rendre compte, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Suspicieuse, la jeune fille s'était mise à analyser minutieusement le comportement des deux garçons... et avait finit par s'enfermer chez elle pendant une semaine, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

 **« Yo, Tetsu.**

 **\- Bonjour Aomine-kun, tu as une drôle de mine, que se passe-t-il?**

 **\- Bah, c'est Satsuki, ça fait des jours qu'elle est pas sortie de sa chambre et elle veut même pas me laisser entrer...**

 **\- En même temps je vois mal ce que** **TOI** **tu as à faire dans sa chambre! »** dit Kise en rigolant.

Ce jour-là avait eu lieu encore une de ces "réunions" de la Génération des Miracles sur le terrain de street basket à Tokyo.

 **« Dis pas n'importe quoi** , grommela l'As de Tôô. **Elle est super déprimée, j'l'ai jamais vue comme ça, je suis juste inquiet.**

 **\- Elle a sans doute fini par comprendre** , intervint Akashi.

 **\- D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'elle ait mis tant de temps et que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué** , ajouta Kuroko.

 **\- Que veux-tu, la Génération des Miracles n'est pas non plus connue pour sa vivacité d'esprit...**

 **\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux, Seijûrô.**

 **\- Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin!** s'énerva Midorima, le superstitieux aux cheveux vert.

 **\- Bah de la relation entre Aka-chin et Kuro-chin évide** **m** **ment »** dit nonchalamment Mursakibara après avoir déballé son troisième paquet de chips de la seconde partie de la matinée.

Un blanc avait suivi l'annonce.

 **« Au fait, tenez ça tous les deux** , ajouta le violet

 **-Qu'est ce que c'est?** interrogea Akashi.

 **\- Un maiubo de félicitation bien sûr ~ C'est une saveur en avant première, elle n'a pas encore été mise en vente, ça a été compliqué d'en trouver. Vous pourrez le partager plus tard, juste tous les deux... »**

Deuxième blanc. Un peu plus long que le premier.

...

...

...

 **« QUOOOOOOOIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! »**

Synchronisation parfaite. Assez impressionnant.

Kise « **Aaaaaaaaaaah! Mais c'est quoi le délire!** **Kurokochi et Akashichi pour de vrai ?** **»**

Aomine « **Sérieux Testu, AKASHI ? ! A-KA-SHI ? ! ! plutôt que Satsu en plus ? »**

Midorima « **C** **e n** **'est pas comme si ça** **m'intéressait** **, mais vous auriez quand même pu nous prévenir, nanodayo »**

Et tous ça plus ou moins hurlé en chœur. Encore plus impressionnant.

 **« C'était assez évident, non?** déclara Murasakibara en portant une chip à sa bouche.

 **\- Tu m'impressionnes Atsushi... Depuis quand es-tu au courant?** demanda le roux.

 **\- La fin de la Winter Cup... En fait ch'était dé** **ch** **à un peu comme cha à Teiko... Et puis cha ch'est confirmé quand Kuro-chin a commenché à appeler Aka-chin par chon prénom** (la bouche pleine de chips)

 **\- Ah mais c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis Kurokochi utilise le prénom d'Akashichi quand il s'adresse à lui !** s'exclama le mannequin comme s'il avait fait la découverte du siècle.

 **\- Je l'avais même pas remarqué** , grogna Aomine.

 **\- En même temps il le fait d'une façon tellement naturelle que ça semble normal, nanodayo. »**

Discussion sans fin en cours.

 **« Seijûrô-kun, ça veut dire que Muraskibara-kun est plus intelligent que tous les autres?** s'étonna Kuroko.

 **\- C'est loin d'être si surprenant Tetsuya, il a souvent des éclairs de génie insoupçonnés.**

 **\- Au fait merci pour ton cadeau Murasakibara-kun,** dit Kuroko en s'inclinant vers le géant.

 **\- Bof, pas de quoi, hein. Je suis content pour Kuro-chin et Aka-chin, vous allez bien ensemble c'est tout. »**

Aucun match de basket n'avait eu lieu ce jour-là.

La semaine suivante, Akashi et Kuroko avait reçu un certain nombre de "cadeaux" de leurs amis. Midorima était venu leur apporter en personne des talismans pour assurer bonheur et chance au couple, bien que selon lui "ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait vraiment, nanodayo". Kise leur avait envoyé des fleurs accompagnées d'un mot très... original. Aomine quant à lui avait boudé quelques jours, contrarié par la "dépression" de Momoi, mais puisque cette dernière avait fini par se faire une raison, ils avaient tous les deux décidé d'offrir un cadeau en commun: un week-end aux États Unis et des billets pour assister à la finale de la NBA.

 **« Tu ne trouves pas que tous ça, ça fait un peu cadeaux de mariage, Tetsuya?**

 **\- Si c'est une demande déguisée, c'est loin d'être subtil.**

 **\- Pas besoin de demande face à l'évidence, je ne passerai pas ma vie auprès d'une autre personne que toi.**

 **\- ... Ne dis pas des choses si gênantes Seijûrô-kun.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien de gênant, c'est juste la vérité. Et puis arrête de mettre le suffixe "kun" après mon nom.**

 **\- Je ne le fais pas tout le temps, parfois ça m'échappe.**

 **\- Ne le fais plus JAMAIS. »**

Bientôt, un nouveau printemps arrivait avec son lot de nouvelles recrues dans chaque équipe, une nouvelle Inter High eut lieu et fut remportée par Seirin face à Rakuzan, avec Shûtoku et Tôô respectivement 3ème et 4ème de la compétition, et il y avait à peine quelques jours une deuxième Winter Cup fut remportée cette fois par Rakuzan face à Tôô, Seirin arrivant en 3ème place et Kaijô en 4ème.

Parallèlement, la relation des deux moins grands basketteurs de la Génération des Miracles n'avait cessé de s'approfondir, et ils découvraient avec une joie mêlée de surprise que chaque nouvelle expérience dans leur couple les rendaient plus fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus en était là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit deux mains le saisir à la taille, une paire de lèvres se poser sur sa nuque et une chaleur agréable se coller contre son dos.

 **« Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps Tetsuya? »**

Kuroko jeta un œil à son téléphone.

 **« Seulement un peu moins de dix minutes.**

 **\- Ça à l'air de te surprendre,** dit le roux en souriant, le bleuté sentant sur sa nuque la bouche de ce dernier s'étirer moqueusement.

 **\- Le temps semble toujours plus lent lorsque j'attends Seijûrô. Et puis j'ai eu l'esprit assez occupé.**

 **\- À quoi pensais-tu?**

 **\- À Teiko, aux Inter High et aux Winter Cups, à nous deux...**

 **\- Dis-moi, tu ne trouves pas que tu es encore trop jeune pour jouer les nostalgiques?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas nostalgique, le temps présent me convient très bien...**

 **\- Mmmmh,** fit Akashi en couvrant de baisers la nuque du joueur fantôme, tout en remontant doucement vers son oreille.

 **\- … Mais rien ne m'empêche de penser à des choses agréables en attendant ta venue »**

Ils furent interrompus par deux cris stridents.

 **« Tetsu ! ! ! !**

 **-Kurokochi ! ! ! ! Et Akashichi ! »**

Momoi, qui avait commencer à se précipiter sur ledit Tetsu, pila net lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence du capitaine de Rakuzan. Présence qui n'empêcha pas le blond quant à lui de se jeter sur ledit Kurokochi.

 **« Bonjour Momoi-san, Kise-kun,** fit le bleu en esquivant habilement le joueur à la copie parfaite.

 **-Bonjour Satsuki, Ryouta. Pourrait-on savoir ce que vous faîtes ici à pareille heure?** demanda l'Empereur d'un ton cordial, mais menaçant sans en avoir l'air.

 **\- On était en route pour aller chez Aominechi !** répondit joyeusement Kise.

 **-Et le chemin jusqu'à chez Dai-chan est beaucoup plus court en passant par ce parc** , ajouta la fille aux cheveux roses.

 **-Bien, dans ce cas rien ne vous retient, transmettez mes salutations à Daiki »**

Sur cette froide "invitation" à laisser le couple tranquille, les deux troubles-fête se retirèrent craintivement, saluant de loin Kuroko et Akashi.

 **« C'était un peu violent, Seijûrô.**

 **\- Ah bon? C'était tout à fait indépendant de ma volonté.**

 **\- Menteur.**

 **\- Non, je n'oserai jamais! »**

Tetsuya saisit clairement le ton de l'ex-capitaine de Teiko, sarcastique, et même un peu sadique sur les bords.

 **« Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as ordonné de venir** , soupira-t-il.

 **\- Ça ressemblait à un ordre? Tu m'en vois désolé »**

Kuroko se retourna enfin pour faire face à Akashi. Oh. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Notamment la stratégie d'évitement adoptée par Kise et Momoi. Un des yeux d'Akashi avait pris une légère teinte dorée. _"Ah, l'humeur de l'autre..."_ songea l'Ombre de Seirin.

 **« En fait, j'avais juste envie de te voir.**

 **\- ... sérieusement, Seijûrô?**

 **\- Oui. »**

Le roux se pencha et l'embrassa.

 **« Hum... je persiste à dire que ton attitude envers Kise-kun et Momoi-san était d'une violence inappropriée** , insista le bleuté

 **\- Ces deux-là n'ont qu'à abandonner définitivement cette manie de te sauter dessus pour un oui ou pour un nom.**

 **\- ... Tu sais, je trouve que ton côté possessif quand tu es _comme ça_ est en général amusant et attendrissant, mais là, c'est carrément injustifié : on parle quand même de Kise-kun, celui qui saute sur TOUT LE MONDE (enfin, excepté toi...), quant à Momoi-san, elle n'est plus amoureuse de moi, elle reste une amie très importante au même titre que Aomine-kun, et le fait qu'elle se jette sur moi quand on se retrouve, c'est juste une habitude qu'elle a gardée. D'ailleurs pour couronner le tout elle et Kise sortent plus ou moins ensemble maintenant, tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas inquiet** , s'agaça le roux. **Je suis juste contrarié. Et si ça t'intéresse, je peux te dire que le "bon" Akashi se marre beaucoup quand je suis jaloux.**

 **\- Les deux Akashi sont "bons". Et même si l'un est assez conciliant tandis que l'autre est un peu plus... extrême, il n'y en a pas un meilleur que l'autre,** ajouta doucement Kuroko.

 **\- Tu es bien le seul à le penser.**

 **\- Je suis donc le seul à avoir raison. »**

Akashi caressa les cheveux cyans du plus petit et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front de celui-ci. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sous la neige, à se regarder et à toucher le visage de l'autre du bout des doigts, comme on le ferait avec un objet précieux et délicat. Finalement, Kuroko brisa le silence.

 **« Sinon, que veux-tu qu'on fasse maintenant?**

 **\- Marchons un peu et essayons de trouver un endroit où acheter quelque chose de chaud. Ah tiens, je pourrais en profiter pour parler en détail du projet que j'ai en tête depuis quelque temps**

 **\- Un projet?** s'inquiéta Kuroko, en lui lançant un regard méfiant.

 **\- Ça ne semble pas t'emballer.**

 **\- Il faut dire aussi que la plupart de tes projets nous concernant sont assez... fantasques.**

 **\- Je n'ai toujours pas renoncé à te faire changer d'avis à leur sujet, particulièrement en ce qui concerne le projet "maison secrète". D'ailleurs mon projet actuel ressemble légèrement à cette idée...**

 **\- Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble?** l'interrompit le bleu, incrédule.

 **\- Tu me connais beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien, Tetsuya. C'est en effet l'idée que j'ai, mais pas forcément dès maintenant. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais ça risque d'être compliqué du fait de l'éloignement de nos lycées respectifs,** ajouta Akashi d'un air songeur.

 **\- Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas spécialement enthousiaste.**

 **\- Pourquoi?**

 **\- Je crois que je ne vais pas survivre. Si on habite ensemble, ça signifie que _ça_ sera tous les soirs au minimum, voire plusieurs fois par jour. Même si toutes ces années de basket ont fini par me rendre un peu plus endurant qu'avant, cette cohabitation risque de me faire mourir d'épuisement, ** déclara sérieusement Kuroko.

 **\- Ne fais pas comme si cette idée te déplaisait, Tetsuya. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui a mis la question du sexe sur le tapis, alors que je ne l'ai pas du tout mentionné. _M_ _oi,_ je n'ai que d'innocentes intentions en t'invitant à vivre à mes côtés. »**

Grand sourire. _"Ben voyons"_ pensa Kuroko. _"Comme si j'allais y croire..."_

 **« Il reste encore une difficulté : de quelle façon comptes-tu convaincre nos parents ?** reprit ce dernier.

 **\- J'ai déjà convaincu les tiens,** affirma Akashi

 **\- ... Seijûrô, arrête d'aller chez moi pour voir mes parents sans que je sois au courant s'il te plaît. C'est perturbant.**

 **\- Tes parents sont très sympathiques.**

 **\- Là n'est pas la question... Ils t'aiment beaucoup eux aussi je crois, mais de là à accepter qu'on vive ensemble, je n'ose pas imaginer de quelle façon tu as pu leur forcer la main.**

 **\- Voyons Tetsuya, je suis absolu, on ne peut par conséquent rien me refuser.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas** ,s'amusa Kuroko. **Et... qu'en est-il de ton père? »**

Le joueur fantôme savait qu'il soulevait un point sensible, mais puisqu'Akashi semblait prendre cette histoire au sérieux, il se voyait mal partir vivre avec lui si le terrible Akashi-père refusait qu'ils le fassent. Après un court silence, Seijûrô reprit d'une voix ferme.

 **« Cet homme n'a plus son mot à dire sur la façon dont je décide de mener ma vie, Tetsuya. À cause de cette obsession pour la victoire qu'il m'a imposée, j'ai failli perdre les choses et les gens qui importaient vraiment, j'ai même failli _me_ perdre et pire encore, j'ai failli _te_ perdre. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui quelles que soient les circonstances, je refuse même d'assister en sa présence à des dîners d'affaires et autres parodies mondaines lors desquelles je suis censé jouer le parfait fils à papa, quitte à lui faire honte ou à lui porter préjudice. Je n'ai pas le moindre lien affectif avec lui, donc je n'ai aucune raison de lui demander conseil sur ma vie privée, et j'en ai encore moins d'attendre de sa part une quelconque autorisation ou bénédiction.**

 **\- Seijûrô...**

 **\- Inutile d'insister, la situation me convient parfaitement, et même si mon géniteur a fait mine de râler au début, il n'a pas fallu attendre longtemps avant qu'il se détourne de moi : il l'a fait dès le moment où il a compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de moi en tant que fils, et ce n'est pas plus mal, car aujourd'hui je peux enfin librement vivre comme je l'entends.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec le fait que tu coupes tous liens avec ton père, Seijûrô, vous finirez par le regretter tous les deux un jour.**

 **\- Tu as tort, de mon côté il n'y a pas et il n'y aura jamais de regrets. Mais,** ajouta le jeune homme à l'œil doré, **si un jour il en vient à regretter sincèrement ce qu'il a fait - ce dont je doute fortement - je consentirai peut-être à lui accorder mon pardon si ça peut te tranquilliser.**

 **\- C'est moyen, mais j'imagine que je vais devoir m'en contenter pour l'instant.**

 **\- En effet »** sourit Akashi alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'un food-truck proposant des chocolats chauds et des gâteaux occidentaux.

Akashi acheta deux chocolats chaud, quelques financiers à la pistache pour lui-même et une boîte entière de madeleines à la vanille pour "l'adorable créature qui l'accompagnait" (selon ses propres paroles alors qu'il s'adressait à la vendeuse, tandis que la créature en question levait les yeux au ciel). Ils s'assirent sur un banc, le temps de manger leur goûter en amoureux. Un silence confortable s'installa, les deux garçons profitant de la simple présence de l'autre, sachant qu'ils auraient bientôt à se séparer : Akashi retournerait à Kyoto dans quelques jours puisque la Winter Cup venait de s'achever et que les cours reprenaient - déjà - dans peu de temps.

 **« Sejûrô?** dit soudainement Kuroko.

 **\- Oui, Tetsuya?**

 **\- C'est d'accord.**

 **\- Hmm?**

 **\- Dès que nous aurons terminé le lycée, nous trouverons un appartement à Tokyo et nous nous y installerons pour vivre ensemble.**

 **\- Il me tarde d'y être** , se réjouit le capitaine de Rakuzan.

 **\- Encore un peu plus d'un an, Seijûro** , tempéra le bleuté. **Tu n'as pas l'impression d'aller trop vite en besogne?**

 **\- Que veux-tu, je suis de nature prévoyante.**

 **\- Je vais beaucoup apprécier de vivre avec toi, je crois. Nos rythmes de vie ne sont pas si différents, ça sera agréable d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi calme et paisible que moi.**

 **\- Ne t'imagine pas non plus qu'on va mener une vie de vieillard** , se moqua-t-il.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas »**

Kuroko releva un peu la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement, appréciant avec délice la chaleur et le goût sucré que la boisson chocolatée avait laissé dans la bouche de son amant, agréable contraste avec la neige fraîche qui continuait de tomber sur leurs visages.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce premier essai dans le monde fabuleux de la fanfiction :) Votre avis? Vos conseils?_

 _En ce qui concerne les prochains chapitres, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quand je les publierai, en tous cas il y a peu de chances que ce soit dans les trois-quatre semaines à venir, mais sait-on jamais, peut être qu'on m'annoncera qu'il est inutile de réviser comme une folle car tout le monde est miraculeusement accepté au concours que je passe en mi-mai!_

 _En tous cas pour avoir un avant-goût de ce que je compte faire pour la suite, vous aurez droit à la discussion philosophique détaillée entre Aomine et Kagami pendant l'anniversaire de Tetsuya, au contenu de la lettre accompagnant le cadeau de Kise, à la quête du maiubo spécial de Murasakibara, à la rencontre d'Akashi avec les parents de Kuroko, à l'annonce à Seirin de la naissance du couple AkaKuro et j'en passe :D_

 _À la prochaine fois, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire!_


	2. Bonus 1: Discussion de Kagami et Aomine

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas parue trop longue :) Voilà le premier "chapitre bonus" de cette fiction, centé sur la myyyyystérieuse discussion d'Aomine et Kagami le jour de l'anniversaire de Kuroko. Mais qu'ont bien pu se raconter ces deux-là ? Comme Himuro et Murasakibara, vous constaterez très vite que nos deux As feraient mieux de se contenter de jouer au basket, et de se taire le reste du temps... Mais avant toutes choses, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris et qui ont laissé une review : je n'ai pas les mots pour vous dire à quel point vous m'avez fait plaisir et donnez encore plus envie d'écrire pour vous :')_

Voici les réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :

 **ellie27** : Salut à toi :) je suis contente que tu aies trouvé cette fic adorable, et surtout que la scène du "baiser alterné" des deux Akashi t'ait plu, quand elle m'est venue en tête en plein milieu de la nuit je n'avais qu'une envie : aller l'écrire quelque part avant de l'oublier XD. Tu es jalouse de Kuroko ? Qui ne le serait pas, bien que pour ma part j'avoue être plutôt jalouse d'Akashi (clin d'œil insistant)

 **aya31** : Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant. Oui, Murasakibara est plein de ressources insoupçonnées ;)

 **Fleur de th** : Waouh, je suis impressionnée (et touchée) par la taille de ta review, à vrai dire je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait en trouver autant à dire à propos de cette fic XP. Merci de m'avoir signaler les quelques fautes, j'en ai repérées quelques unes et les ai corrigées, en espérant que ce soit les seules (^.^)". Moi aussi, la poignée de main à la fin de la Winter Cup m'a complètement mise à terre, c'était tellement fort, de tous les points de vue possibles, qu'on y voit une preuve de l'existence du paring AkaKuro dans le canon ou qu'on y voit simplement le symbole d'une amitié exceptionnelle en dépit de tout le mal qu'Akashi a fait à Kuroko (j'y ai vu aussi une référence à la poignée de main qu'Akashi avait refusé à Midorima après le match Shûtoku/Rakuzan, mais si je continue là-dessus je risque d'écrire un truc plus long que le chapitre qui va suivre...). Pour le "choupinou" : t'inquiète, on est tous en manque de vocabulaire des fois ;) Je constate que la scène du baiser et celles la GdM (et surtout Murasakibara) ont eu un certain succès :D Merci pour tous ses merveilleux compliments, et merci encore plus de m'avoir souhaité bonne chance pour mon concours - même si j'ai des doutes sur ma réussite, ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Disclaimer : le manga Kuroko no Basket ainsi que ses protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas (encore heureux sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi génial), seul le scénario de cette fiction est à moi, et je m'excuse auprès de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei d'avoir fait n'importe quoi avec ses personnages, même si j'ai tout fait pour ne pas les rendre OOC. Si je le rencontre un jour, je lui offrirai des macarons en guise d'offrande pour obtenir son pardon._

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : L'anniversaire de Kuroko - La discussion d'Aomine et Kagami**

C'était le premier anniversaire de Kuroko depuis qu'il avait rejoint Seirin. Pour l'occasion, ses coéquipiers avaient préparé une petite fête pour le garçon transparent qui avait tant offert à l'équipe en contribuant largement à leurs multiples victoires. Tous les membres du club de basket, y compris les sempaï et la coach, avaient donc convenu d'organiser l'événement en question chez Kagami, puisque celui-ci vivait seul dans un vaste appartement et (surtout) qu'il savait cuisiner de délicieux petits plats de toutes sortes, aussi bien salés que sucrés. Les autres s'étaient proposés pour la décoration, les boissons, les accessoires type serpentins et confettis et ainsi de suite. La soirée promettait d'être bon-enfant mais amusante, un agréable moment entre amis, sans excès ni extravagances, bref le style de fête qu'un garçon calme comme Kuroko devait apprécier.

Ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait, c'était que la star de la soirée débarque en compagnie de cinq individus louches, dont les couleurs de cheveux criardes et suspectes ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur leur identité.

 **« Waaaou la Génération des Miracles au complet ! Déjà que séparément c'est pas facile de leur faire face, mais maintenant qu'ils sont** **tous** **réunis, là, j'ai mal aux yeux rien que de les regarder quelques secondes…** se lamenta Koganei à son capitaine. **Tu crois que le fait que leurs cheveux "flashy" aveuglaient sans doute leurs adversaires a quelque chose à voir** **avec** **leur absence totale de défaites quand ils étaient à Teiko ?** ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

 **-** **Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !** s'écria Hyûga en lui frappant la tête. **Pourquoi suis-je condamné à diriger une équipe de baka… »**

Pendant que certains se remettaient de leur état de choc, Akashi s'était présenté "officiellement" (chose tout à fait inutile sachant que TOUT LE MONDE connaît Akashi Seijûrô), Momoi avait salué la coach Riko en la surnommant "bonnet B", Midorima fulminait contre Takao qui était déjà présent à leur arrivée, Murasakibara s'était paresseusement affalé près de son "Muro-chin" et avait commencé à s'empiffrer avec une nonchalance digne d'une sultane de Bagdad entourée de pyramides de pâtisseries au miel, Kise avait lancé un joyeux "Salut tout le monde !" accompagné d'un sourire de mannequin séducteur lui attirant l'antipathie de toutes les personnes de sexe masculin dans la pièce, et, le meilleur pour la fin, Aomine s'était mis à chercher les revues érotiques que Kagami aurait prétendument dissimulées dans son appartement. Quant à Kuroko, il avait juste disparu dans l'agitation, ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal pour lui.

 **« Et** **c'est avec ces** **démons** **que Kuroko a dû passer la journée ?** chuchota Kagami à Izuki. **Le pauvre, quel enfer…**

 **\- Ouais, Satan bouche un coin, non ?** (*ça t'en bouche un coin*)

 **\- … Mais pourquoi je discute avec toi ! ! »** s'exaspéra le rouquin.

Malgré leur arrivée en fanfare, les membres de la Génération des Miracles s'étaient vite mêlés aux autres et se montraient d'une étonnante bonne compagnie en dehors d'un terrain de basket, profitant des festivités de façon détendue et relativement civilisée. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur "Ahomine" et "Bakagami", les deux spécimens qu'il ne faut jamais réunir sous peine de catastrophes, de la même façon qu'il ne faut jamais mélanger du détartrant et du débouchant sous peine de voir vos WC vous exploser à la figure. Alors que tout le monde semblait s'amuser et converser joyeusement, nos deux énergumènes enchaînaient conflits ridicules et querelles plus stupides les unes que les autres, tandis que Murasakibara et Himuro admiraient le spectacle en mangeant et en échangeant régulièrement des commentaires sur les arguments de l'un ou de l'autre des deux As.

 **« Nan, tu peux pas nier ça : il n'y a pas une seule fille dans tout l'univers qui soit mieux que Mai-chan !** s'écria Aomine.

 **\- Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à ça, t'es vraiment qu'un obsédé,** rétorqua Kagami avec une mimique dégoûtée. **  
\- Bah, normal, j'suis un mec. Le truc bizarre est plutôt de ton côté, je t'ai jamais vu avec une meuf, tu serais pas un peu… hmm, comment dire… de la jaquette, toi ?**

 **\- Quoi ! Répète un peu ça, pour voir !**

 **\- Remarque, il n'a pas vraiment tort pour le coup,** concéda Himuro.

 **\- Tu parles d'un frère !** S'indigna L'As de Seirin.

 **\- Bof, il n'est pas entouré de filles en permanence, mais ça ne veut rien dire en soi,** intervint Murasakibara.

 **\- Ah, merci, en fait t'es plus sympa que je l'imagi…**

 **\- Fwaaah~ C'est sûrement parce que ses sourcils bizarres font trop peur aux filles »** le coupa le géant en baillant.

Rire chez tous ceux qui avaient entendu la dernière réplique (à l'exception du concerné bien sûr). Aomine était particulièrement touché, les larmes aux yeux, tapant le sol du poing, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas mourir étouffé par la cocasserie de la répartie de son ex-coéquipier.

« **Non mais ça vire au grand n'importe quoi, et puis c'est toi le plus chelou, tu passes tes journées avec une super nana sans même la calculer, et entre nous, ta tendance à vouloir montrer à tout le monde que tu lis des magasines… "de charme" est plus que suspecte…** souligna Kagami avec un sourire joueur.

 **\- Y a rien de suspect, arrête de vouloir jouer les psys alors que t'es pas fichu de faire une multiplication**! **  
**

 **\- Asshole.  
**

 **-Ta gueule, même moi je comprends ça !** lança l'As de Tôô en attrapant une brochette sur la table pour menacer son interlocuteur avec. **  
**

 **\- C'était le but. Et au passage,** ajouta le rouquin **,** **tu ferais mieux de manger ta brochette avant de vouloir t'en servir comme arme.  
**

 **\- Y a rien de mal ou de bizarre à assumer qu'on aime les jolies formes quand on est un mec – eh, mais c'est vachement bon ce truc !**

 **\- Merci, c'est moi qui les ai faites,** indiqua Himuro.

 **\- Oooh ~ je peux goûter le plat de Muro-chin ?** demanda le pivot de Yôsen.

 **\- Bien sûr, je t'ai préparé une assiette entière rien que pour toi,** répondit son coéquipier avec petit sourire amusé, et pendant cet interlude, les deux autres phénomènes continuaient leur conversation hautement intellectuelle. **  
**

 **\- T'insistes beaucoup sur le fait que tu es un mec... Quelque chose à compenser ?** railla le rouquin **  
**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se batte ?!  
**

 **\- Bof, t'façons je t'ai déjà battu sur le parquet.  
**

 **\- Je pensais pas que tu étais si mauvais gagnant, et en plus d'une arrogance avec ça !  
**

 **\- L'hosto qui se fout de la charité... »**

Boudant chacun dans leur coin, Kagami et Aomine gardaient obstinément le silence. Leur pause réjouit la plupart des gens qui les entouraient, les rendant un peu moins inquiets pour l'avenir de leur système auditif. Murasakibara en profitait pour engloutir sereinement son assiette et complimenter le brun au grain de beauté sur ses talents culinaires.

 **« Eh, mais attends une minute Bakagami…** reprit brusquement Aomine.

 **\- Quoi encore ?**

 **\- Tu viens de dire que Satsu était une "super nana" ?! Tu cherches quoi !? Tu lui tournes autour peut-être ! Tu crois que je sais pas ce que t'as en tête ! T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle, c'est clair ? Si j'ai le moindre soupçon d'un indice d'une quelconque marque de n'importe quelle forme de trace de perversité, lubricité, obscénité ou autre lueur vicelarde dans ton regard quand tu poses les yeux sur elle, je te promets que tu supplieras le diable en personne de t'escorter jusqu'en enfer pour échapper aux tortures que je te réserve, et que la dernière chose que tu…**

 **\- Et voilà, Mine-chin s'est mis en mode Papa-chin,** déclara le violet d'un air blasé.

 **\- C'est surprenant,** constata son coéquipier.

 **\- Mouais, pas quand Momo-chin est concernée.**

 **\- Mais ça va pas bien chez toi ?** s'exaspéra le rouquin. **Un coup tu prétends que je suis gay, l'autre tu dis que je fantasme sur Momoi, faudrait savoir, non ?**

 **\- Bah justement, si tu n'es pas attiré par Satsu, ça signifie que tu es gay, par contre si tu nies être gay ça veut dire que tu avoues indirectement tes pensées malsaines envers elle, et donc tu signes ton arrêt de mort. Je t'en prie, fais ton choix,** sourit dangereusement le basané.

 **\- Fais pas comme si ce sont les seules possibilités que j'ai…**

 **\- C'est forcément l'un ou l'autre puisque j'ai toujours raison !** asséna l'As de Tôô.

 **\- Non, Mine-chin, tu confonds avec Aka-chin,** nota l'estomac sur patte géant.

 **\- …**

 **\- Sérieux, t'imagines vraiment qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, du genre "je ne suis pas gay, mais je ne suis pas intéressé par Momoi dans la mesure où c'est la petite amie potentielle de Kuroko" par exemple ?**

 **\- Donc tu veux dire que le seul rempart qui t'empêche de lui sauter dessus c'est Tetsu !**

 **\- What the… Lui sauter dessus… Tu vas arrêter tes conneries, oui ? !** s'exclama la Lumière de Seirin en se levant, prêt à en découdre.

 **\- Hey, calm down Taiga, remember it's your friend's birthday party, so please don't kill his guests. Wait until tomorrow, at least,** s'interposa le frère de cœur du précédent, utilisant la langue de leur enfance pour essayer de l'apaiser.

 **\- Tch, damn it, this dude's such a douchebag ! I don't know how this dickhead manages to be so much a pain in the ass… You know Tatsuya, I really wonder why Kuroko has chosen that kind of dumbass to be his fucking Light during their fucking period at Teiko ! How could he ever be called a "Miracle" ? Bullshit ! The only miracle is that his parents didn't try to drown him the shitting fateful day he came to life ! And on top of that he's obviously…**

 **\- Quelqu'un a réussi à compter le nombre d'insultes en anglais qu'il débite à la seconde ?** demanda Takao, squattant tranquillement la conversation comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

 **\- Ne regarde pas ces abrutis trop longtemps Takao, ça pourrait être contagieux,** affirma Midorima avec dédain.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Shin-chan, il n'y pas de raison d'être jaloux, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi,** ricana le faucon de Shûtoku.

 **\- Autant pour moi, il semblerait que tu sois déjà atteint,** soupira le vert en remontant cependant nerveusement ses lunettes.

 **\- Mido-chin, tu peux arrêter de flirter et me passer le gâteau à la fraise devant toi ?**

 **\- Je ne flirte avec personne et sûrement pas avec lui !** s'indigna le shooter miracle tandis que Takao luttait pour ne pas mourir de rire.

 **\- C'est moi que t'insultes depuis tout à l'heure, Bakagami ?** s'écria le bleu en saisissant la dernière pâtisserie d'un plateau quelconque.

 **\- Tiens, Atsushi, j'ai un plat entier de mini-fraisiers pour toi,** apostropha Himuro.

 **\- Merci Muro-chin.**

 **\- Bien sûr que c'est toi que j'insulte, Ahomi… »**

Courte pause durant laquelle le tigre dévisagea la panthère. Le premier cligna des yeux puis fronça ses sourcils.

« **Non mais je rêve ou tu as vraiment bouffé presque tous les gâteaux à la vanille ? T'as dû en dévorer au moins une quinzaine depuis ton arrivée !**

 **\- Ouais et alors ? T'es pas censé compter tous ce que tes invités mangent, à moins que l'hospitalité soit morte à ta naissance,** se défendit l'accusé.

 **\- Primo, JE ne t'ai pas invité, TU es venu squatter secundo, ces gâteaux étaient pour Kuroko, c'était censé être son cadeau d'anniversaire, je suis sûr qu'il n'en a pas goûter un seul à cause de toi !**

 **\- Ah bon ? Pour le coup je suis vraiment désolé… Mais bon ils étaient juste délicieux, donc je suis même pas sûr de regretter…** dit Aomine d'un air à peine coupable.

 **\- Eeeh ? C'était des excuses ça ?**

 **\- Mine-chin, Kaga-chin, je viens de voir Kuro-chin en manger un peu,** les interrompit Murasakibara.

 **\- Ah ? Tant mieux, tout est réglé alors,** se rassura le bleu.

 **\- Kuro-chin a eu l'air d'apprécier mais il n'a pu en manger qu'un demi seulement.**

 **\- Tu vois ! C'est uniquement de ta faute s'il n'en a eu que la moitié d'un !** dénonça Kagami.

 **\- Mais non, tu connais Tetsu et son appétit d'oiseau, il n'a certainement pas réussi à en finir un en entier, tout simplement,** tempéra Aomine.

 **\- Pourtant ça avait l'air de lui avoir donné encore plus faim,** certifia le violet.

 **\- Arrête de m'enfoncer, tu veux ?** pesta l'As de Tôô.

 **\- Encore plus faim ? T'es sûre qu'on parle bien de Kuroko ?**

 **\- Oui, Kuro-chin avait l'air affamé, mais peut-être que ça ne concernait pas la nourriture.**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'étonna le rouquin.

 **\- Laisse tomber, Murasakibara est bizarre des fois.**

 **\- Mine-chin, tu as de la chance qu'on ait passé la journée à jouer au basket, je suis trop fatigué pour t'écraser comme il faut.**

 **\- Ouais, une chance… Par contre, si ça n'avait pas été toi qui avait dit ça et que le concerné n'était pas Tetsu, j'aurai juré qu'il y avait un sous-entendu ambigu dans ta phrase,** pouffa-t-il avec un rictus grivois.

 **\- Bon ça suffit avec les remarques vaseuses, j'imagine bien que ton manque d'activité dans ce domaine te fait voir des références sexuelles partout, mais c'est pas une raison pour saouler tout le monde avec ça !** s'irrita Kagami.

 **\- Tu peux parler, t'es plus gêné qu'un collégien puceau quand on mentionne ça, alors question "manque d'activité dans ce domaine", tu me surpasses largement.**

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est quoi déjà ta devise ? "Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi même" ?**

 **\- Sur ce point là, je te cède la première place avec joie, profites-en, c'est pas tout les jours que je fais ça.**

 **\- Pff, vous allez faire quoi maintenant,** gloussa Takao en se ré-incrustant **, un concours pour comparer la taille de vos b…**

 **\- Pas la peine,** l'interrompirent les deux idiots en chœur **, c'est moi qui ai la plus gr… »**

Suspendant leur phrase, les deux duellistes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux sans un mot, une lueur de rivalité des plus inquiétantes dans le regard. Un sourire presque grimaçant ornait leurs deux visages, ultime bravade semblant dire à l'autre "Relèveras-tu le défi ?". Puis une exclamation :

 **« Oh mon dieu, Shin-chan, ils vont la sortir, ils vont la sortir, ils vont la sortir ! ! ! !**

 **\- Takao, meurs. Et en silence, ce sera encore mieux. »**

Et pendant que le capitaine Hyûga se décidait à intervenir au nom de la décence publique pour éviter que les choses ne dérapent VRAIMENT, les deux joueurs de Yôsen s'écartèrent du duo infernal d'un commun accord tacite.

 **« Eh bien, au début c'était assez amusant, mais au final ça ne vole pas très haut,** déplora Himuro.

 **\- Disons que ça vole pas plus haut qu'en dessous de la ceinture depuis un moment déjà !** rigola Izuki.

 **\- Hmm, depuis quand t'es là toi ?** interrogea le grand violet.

 **\- Voyons, je suis toujours présent quand il y a un bon mot à placer !** assura l'aigle de Seirin.

 **\- Si tu le dis. Faisons autre chose, Muro-chin, j'en ai assez de regarder ces disputes de pervers. »**

Il réquisitionna une desserte plein de petits cupcakes pomme-caramel parmi lesquels il en offrit trois à son coéquipier.

 **« De toutes façons,** conclut-il entre deux cupcakes **,** **c'est toujours ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en ont le moins. »**

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Si cela vous intéresse, l'idée de ce bonus m'est venu d'une conversation que j'ai surprise dans le métro entre trois ou quatre collégiens: l'un d'eux soutenait qu'une certaine Mia M****** était "la meuf la plus bonne de l'univers", tandis qu'un autre répondait qu'il lui aurait fallu plus de poitrine et qu'un autre encore les suppliait de ne pas parler de ça en public. Évidemment ma nature curieuse m'a conduite à me demander qui était cette Mia M****** : une chanteuse ? une actrice ? Après recherche, il s'avère qu'il s'agit en fait d'une actrice de films pornos, notamment connue pour sa souplesse acquise grâce à des années de gymnastique à un niveau professionnel... HUM, HUM, passons. Mon cerveau dégénéré a vite fait le lien entre "Mia" et "Mai(-chan)" et m'a donc fait penser à Aomine !_

 _Bref, trêve d'anecdotes stupides. Maintenant que mes concours sont passés, j'ai du temps à consacrer à la fanfiction, donc vous aurez moins à attendre les prochaines updates, et je ferais de mon mieux pour les publier de façon plus régulière._

 _Je tenais aussi à signaler que j'ai commencé une fiction longue (toujours du AkaKuro... non je ne suis pas du tout obsédée par ce pairing *regard fuyant*), mon brouillon est complet (ce qui signifie que j'ai la trame entière, y compris la fin, donc pas de risque de panne d'inspi normalement ;D) et j'ai déjà rédigé plusieurs chapitres, mais je me retrouve face à un soucis des plus graves : je ne sais absolument pas quel titre lui donner (^_^)" Enfin, normalement je devrais publier le prologue d'ici peu donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil si vous le voulez, je n'oblige à rien XD_

 _Au programme du prochain chapitre : le cadeau et la lettre de Kise !_


End file.
